My Insanity and Sanity
by MissPinkiePie2014
Summary: Ella Sterling is the first to have her gift in centuries. It intertwines with the other legends of the Quileute tribe. She has distanced herself as much as she could from everyone on the tribe. However, her powers start to go out of control whenever she is around Jacob Black. He's never looked at her before but her odd behavior intrigues him and soon he can't stay away. Post BD
1. Prologue

**This is a very short chapter just a quick into into the main characters family history. I promise that all the other chapters will be MUCH longer then this. I hope you enjoy this story.**

Prologue

Life. Something that the average person takes for granted. Average people do not have to hide a life or death secret, having to worry that others are hunting them, or at least use to. I was like that once, that was until my gift started showing. It was apparently a gift from the gods of my tribe to my ancestor that was thought lost.

I was half Quileute, both my grandmothers being from the Quileute tribe, my fathers father being from the Makah tribe and my mothers father being white making me also quarter Makeh and quarter white.

My gift came from my grandmothers tribe legend. There were several. The main being of the spirit wolves. The male warriors of the tribe were gifted with a spirit wolf which only awakened when pending danger was to occur against us by our number one enemy the cold ones. Then there was the legend which until a little less then five years ago was thought false. The legend of the council of four.

The council of four were women of our tribe gifted with divine powers to help along side the worrier wolves defending the village against the cold ones. They also helped healed the wolves when they were injured. Not much else was known about what sort of powers they possessed.

Legend says that during the massacre of the cold ones attacking our tribe, when the third wife sacrificed herself, three of the four women were killed. The one remaining alive needed to have a female child to carry on her gene to continue the use of the powers, however she was never able to have one.

Centuries have gone by since the occurrence of those legends. No female in the tribe had ever shown signs of the powers that were once possessed by our female ancestors. That was of course until my 13th year of life.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Ella it's time to wake up!" My grandma yells from the bottom of the stairs. I open my brown eyes to come face to face with my wall. I was struggling to remember my dream, but I had lost it again. The only thing I could remember was a howl and brown eyes. That's all I ever remember.

I pull myself out of bed and head to my closet. I wave my hand making my closet door open. A few shirts come out and hover in front of me. I point at a forest green shirt and it goes flying out of my room and into the bathroom while the other shirts return to my closet.

With a wave of my hand I close my closet door and turn to my dresser. My underwear and sock drawer open, a bra and pair of underwear fly out the door and into the bathroom as a pair of socks lands next to my shoes near the door of my room. With that drawer closed the next drawer down opens and a pair of faded blue jeans follows the other clothing into the bathroom. I follow them into the bathroom and shower.

The one good thing about mastering telekinesis first is the multiple things I can do at once. Like doing my hair while brushing my teeth. My telekinesis helped me have great hairstyles too, not that anyone really noticed. Plus I have really long hair that went down to my butt. I would have to bend over backwards to brush it to my likening otherwise. When I was done with my morning routine I looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked okay, I wasn't really trying to impress anyone but even if I tried I would still just look okay. I didn't want to stand out. I didn't wear make up and I didn't really talk to anyone by choice. My skin was a bit lighter then everyone else on the tribe. This was thanks to my grandfather on my moms side. I was a tad thin for my size of five foot eight but I did have some curves. But it didn't matter my figure no one noticed and I didn't talk to anyone.

I don't hate people, I wasn't afraid of people, I actually cared a lot for others. That's why I stayed away from them. I didn't want to hurt anyone if I couldn't controls my powers. That was why I lived with my grandma in La Push.

She was teaching my how to control my powers. She was a council member and so she had access to the archives that held the information in regards to training me to control my powers. My mom and dad lived on the Makeh Tribe and when I started showing my powers had no clue what to do with me. So they sent me here. It wasn't a bad thing, they did visit me at least once a month.

I head downstairs to the kitchen. One of my side projects right now was making food appear. However my grandma would always make our meals. No matter how hard I tried the food always turned out burnt. This could also be because about the only thing I could make was a bowl of cereal without my powers. I was a horrible cook. My grandmother mostly stayed downstairs her room was next to the kitchen. We had a ramp on the side of the porch that she could walk down too. She could never give up this house. Its the house her and my Grandfather owned.

I sit at the small kitchen table where my waffles were waiting for me. My grandmother already eating hers. I ate in silence for a few moments and from the way my grandmother was fidgeting in her chair I knew that she wanted to ask me something. I look up at her.

"Ella there is going to be a tribe meeting tonight along with a bonfire. Everyone will be there, the pack, their imprints, the council members. We would really like it if you showed up. That way we can finally tell the pack about you." She says I look at her with a blank expression. The last time I went to a meeting I almost blew the fire up and hurt everyone. Of course at that time Sam was the only pack member. He was the only one that knew of me and he was sworn to secrecy by the council not to tell anyone not even the other pack members. It was imperative that my secret doesn't get out because if it did the cold ones may try and kill me like they did my ancestors.

"The last time I went I almost..."

"You were experiencing changes then Ella, you have those under control now." She interrupts me.

"I am not sure that I want the whole pack to know yet. Can we just wait until I don't have to see any of them all the time?" I ask. She sighs.

"Next meeting I expect you to come. They need to know so they can protect you." She says.

"I can protect myself grandma, thanks to your training." I say with a smile. She smiles at me.

"I know you can, but their protection helps put my old bones at ease." She says. I sigh. I finish my food and get up kissing her cheek and taking her dishes and wash them before I head upstairs get my backpack and head for school.

I stare up at the small building that was La Push middle and high school. Other children from different tribes also came here for school. It was the only way that the state would allow a school here. I sigh and look at the entrance. Of course the 'popular' students were standing there. As invisible as I like to try and make myself, the more that the popular students tried to get a reaction out of me.

I start to walk up to the school only to be shoved by one of the jocks. I end up stumbling sideways into something hard and extremely warm. I look up at Seth Clearwater. Of course one of the wolves. He places his hand on my solders and steadies me.

"Are you okay?" he asks me. I nod my head and look down.

"Hey Clearwater better stay away from the freak don't want to get catch what she has and make your parents not want you either!" On of the football players yell to Seth. I ignore them.

"I'm sorry..." I say quietly. I knew Seth would be able to hear me with his enhanced hearing. I turn and walk away without saying anything else to anyone. I hurry towards my locker.

"Hey wait up!" I hear behind me. I look up to see Seth running after me.

"Ella... about them don't listen to them... if you ever want a friend I would be more then happy to be your friend." He says with a warm smile. I wasn't surprised he knew my name, the school was small, everyone knew everyone, and their business.

"Look Seth, I appreciate the offer, but they are right. Its best to stay away from me." I say. He goes to say something and I turn away from him and walk away. I get to my locker and open it. I didn't have much to put in it. Just the basic stuff like my notebooks and pens, my textbooks I will have by the end of the day. I pull out a few laminated pictures from the front of my bag. I did this to preserve them. I pull out a couple magnets and hang the pictures in the back of my locker. One was of my grandparents on both sides of the family. Next was my dad and mom. Then the third one was of everyone in my family before my grandfather died.

It was then that I started feeling strange. Someone walks up to the locker next to mine on the left and opens it. I could tell it was one of the wolves by the height, bulkiness, and warmth radiating off of them. It was either Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, or Embry Call. They were the only ones still here other then Seth. But Seth was a Sophomore and the other three were Seniors like me. Whoever it was however was making me feel weird. That was when I noticed my pens starting to lift up. My eyes widen and I place my hands on top of them to lower them and I look around making sure no one seen it. To my luck no one did.

"Hey Jake!" I hear someone call. The wolf next to me shifts facing the opposite direction as myself. So The persons who locker was to my left was Jacob's. It seemed suspicious, my grandmother must had had this arranged. He was true alpha and had his own pack now, part of me wondered if my grandmother put him next to me for safety reasons. I close my locker and start to walk away in the opposite direction that the wolf next to me was looking. However, when I start to walk away something makes me jump. The lockers across from mine and Jacob's lockers burst open. My eyes widen as I jump back. What was happening to me? I never lost control like this. I hurry and walk away.

Most of the day went by smoothly, except in English, Algebra, and Chemistry. All the classes that I had Jacob Black in with me. In English class the blinds to the windows started to open and close and pull up and down. Algebra the chalk and erasers flew around the room, and in chemistry the test tubs in the cabinet all broke. Lunch was interesting too. I sat alone like normal, but Seth came up to me.

"Hey Ella, can I sit with you?" Seth asks me. I glance over to his normal table where the other wolves set. Only Embry was watching us.

"Seth, its very nice of you to try and sit next to me, and please know that I mean it in the best intentions that you don't associate with me." I say as I look up at him. He sighs a flash of disappointment crossing his features before he smiled.

"That's okay I will try again tomorrow." He says walking away before I can respond. Jacob, who hadn't been watching us, looked over at where I sat but before our eyes could lock the trays on the popular table went flying up in the air getting my attention and falling back down splattering food all over the people around them. I get up quickly and leave the lunchroom, not knowing that Jacob was still watching me.

By the time I had gotten home that afternoon my grandmother was already gone, probably helping Emily cook for the bonfire. I make me some mac and cheese, about the only thing other then cereal that I can make. After that was made I watch TV as I eat. Once I am done eating I wash my dishes and head out. It was still fairly light out as I lock the house and head to the woods.

It was normal for me to jog in the woods. I could protect myself if it really came down to it. But I always have come out here to jog and to meditate. I figured after the weird day I had I needed to meditate and try to refocus my powers. I reached my meditation spot after about a twenty minute jog. I made sure it was deep in the woods were I could not be disturbed or found by anyone. Hopefully this meditation session would help clear up what was going on.

I was deep in meditation. I was floating, I knew I was. Whenever I was deep into meditation my levitation powers always showed its strongest. That concentration was broken when I heard a twig snap. I gasp as my eyes fly open and I fall. I was only about three feet off the ground but the impact still hurt.

"Ow..." I say. I look behind me because I swear that was wear I heard the twig snap from but nothing was there. I heard a movement in front of me and I turn to see a russet wolf standing about ten yards in front of me. When I noticed him his eyes shift from curious to alert. He goes to growl but I interrupt him.

"So who are you?" I ask calmly. He pauses confused again. It was a moment before he recovered and started growling. I sigh."First off." I say louder so that it was louder then his growl. "I know your also human so you can stop it. Second..." I say making sure I have his attention. "You are not going to hurt me, your trying to intimidate me so that I go home." I say as he takes a step closer his teeth baring. Big mistake. A fallen tree about one hundred yards left of us goes flying even farther away from us. The wolf watches it the looks back at me glaring. I sigh frustrated. And then it clicked.

"Jacob?" I ask. He stops growling, he stops baring his teeth. In fact I am sure if he was human his jaw would be hanging open in surprise. But I was just as confused as Jacob looked before.

"Didn't the council members tell you about me?" I ask him. He was still momentarily shocked that I knew who he was but then once it wears off he shakes his head no. "But you are an Alpha, they should have told you, just like they told Sam." I say. His ears twitch. Apparently there was still some annoyance there with Sam.

"Jacob I know you are still mad at Sam but please don't be mad at him for this. The council swore him to secrecy, for my safety. My grandmother keeps asking me to come with her to the council meetings so that you guys can see and we can tell you. But..." I stop could I really tell Jacob Black this? This honestly was the first time I really talked this much. Then again Jacob was a giant wolf and couldn't talk back. Was it so bad that I told someone else my fears? He takes a step towards me with his head lowered showing me he meant no harm. Nothing strange happened this time. "I am afraid that I am going to end up losing control of my power and hurt someone." I say looking down. It was harder then I thought saying out loud. When I look up again Jacob was looking at me sad and questioning. Almost as if I could read his mind I answer him.

"Yes that's why I stay away from people at school. I don't want to hurt anyone. Once I am out of school I can focus more on my studies for my powers and hopefully learn to control them quicker. Then I will be able to be somewhat human again. At least I will be able to go out into public without harming anyone." I say. The sun was starting to set and it was starting to get dark.

"You better get going Jacob, you wouldn't want to miss the bonfire." I say. He looks at me like I was crazy to suggest he leaves me here in the almost dark. "Its okay I can get home by myself." I say standing up. He shakes his head no. I always knew Jacob was nice, I never formally spoke with him before but I could see that he really did care even for strangers.

"Really Jacob, its okay, I would feel bad if you were late and its going to take me twenty minutes to get back if I jog. Go ahead and leave." I say. He turns sideways and lays down. I look at him confused. He looks at me and motions with his head to get on his back. My eyes widen.

"Isn't that like degrading or something? I wouldn't want to..." He growls to cut me off. "Fine..." I say in defeat as I walk up to him. I have a bit of difficulty getting on him at first since he was so big. I eventually do get on his back and he stands up. I fall forward with a gasp and hold onto his neck. I try not to grab his fur as he starts to walk. He starts off slow, apparently sensing that I was having a hard time holding on.

"Is it okay that I hold onto your fur? I don't want to pull it and cause you any pain." I say he nods his head yes. I grab his fur and he takes off. In less then a minute we are standing in my back yard. I slide down off of Jacob and wobble.

"Holy Cow." I say and I can hear a low growl in the back of Jacob's throat. I am pretty sure he was laughing at me. "Thank you for the ride home Jacob, and if its not to much to ask, can you please tell my grandmother I am sorry I couldn't come? I mean I know I have told her that a lot but, I don't think she really knows how scared I am to be around other people." I say. He nods his head. I head up to my back door to unlock it but as I steeped on the first step I turned back to Jacob who was still in my back yard. I walk back to him and wrap my arm around his neck in a hug.

"Thank you again." I say before heading in the house for my night alone.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Jacob wasn't in school the next day. No surprises there. I am sure he had to run patrols or handle some pack matter. I am just hoping that the pack matter wasn't me. I didn't receive any funny looks from the three other wolves and true to his word Seth came back at lunch to ask and sit with me. Again I declined.

I talked to my mom that night. We talked about a lot. I mentioned how Jacob had found out about my powers. She seemed very interested in the conversation. She thought maybe now that he knew I could maybe make friends with him. I told her I highly doubted he would want to be my friend. The next day at school he was there.

"I haven't told anyone." I hear him say quietly. I look around wondering of he was talking to me or someone else. His locker door was open and he wasn't looking over at me. No one that he talks to was around so I assumed he was talking to me. Maybe he just didn't want to be seen talking to me, I wouldn't blame him.

"I didn't think you would. You don't seem the type to tell other peoples secrets. Thanks again." I say. He nods his head and closes his locker and walks away. So much for my moms theory of him being my friend.

~~

"No." I say as Seth walks towards my table at lunch. He walks up anyways.

"How do you even know what I was going to ask?" He asks. I raise a eyebrow as if to ask 'really' he just smiles at me.

"You were going to ask to sit with me, like you have the last few days." I respond. He smirks.

"Nope! I was going to ask you to join is at our table." he says with a smile. I look over at where Jacob and Embry were sitting. My eyes meets Jacob's and I see him tense up, his jaw tightens as he stairs at me. But he has a far off look in his eyes as well as he looks at me. I am pretty sure he was thinking of all the horrible situations that would occur if I sat with them. Before my eyes move from his the cafeteria starts to shake a little. I avert my eyes and take a deep breath to calm myself down. It wasn't very noticeable, thankfully only me and the wolves would notice it.

"Um sorry Seth but with the way Jacob just reacted I don't think he wants me to be around you guys." I say. I felt bad because Seth didn't understand why I was denying being his friend and he was a nice guy, but I couldn't put him at risk. Seth looked back at his Alpha, who was still starring at me, then back at me. He did this a couple more times before he nodded.

"Okay, but I will see you again tomorrow." He says and walks over to his table. I start to eat my food again in silence this time though I was interrupted by the principle.

"Can you come with me?" He asks me. I look at him confused. I didn't think that I did anything bad. I throw away the contents of my tray and follow him to his office, unaware that Jacob wasn't far behind. When I reach his office my grandmother is sitting in one of the chairs across from his desk. She had a sad look on her face. She had been crying and she was still trying to hide the tears.

"Grandmother?" I question. She breaks down in tears and hugs me tight. Whatever was going on she was not going to be able to say it.

"Ella, your grandma is here to take you home. There has been an accident. Your parents did not make it." My principal says. I stand there in shock for what seemed like hours. He told me they were on their way down to see me as a surprise when the car lost control and ran off the road into a tree.

"No... they can't be dead... I just... your lying!" I say as the numbness of the shock wears off my vision goes blurry as tears stream from my eyes.

"Ella I am so sorry but..." my principal tires saying but I cut him off.

"No they are alive!" I scream and a the glass on his picture frame where the principal had his masters degree proudly hung shattered.

"Ellie I need you to calm down." My grandmother tries soothing me by rubbing my arms I push away from her and run out of the principles office. I knew if I didn't leave something bad would happen and someone would get hurt. I run out of the main office and out of the building not hearing my name being called. I run into the forest as fast as I can. I feel my body shaking and myself losing control of my powers. Dirt flies up right next to me as if I had stepped on a land mine but it doesn't phase me. Its my powers which I knew could never physically hurt me.

I continue to run as fast as I can through the forest, which to be honest is not all that fast compared to the wolves and cold ones. That was one thing I did not have was super speed. At times I would stop and cry while I caught my breath, and as I did my crying would turn into anger and I would end up slicing some trees with a power I didn't even know I had, nor was sure I had a name for it. Some trees only had scratches in them and others, when I got very angry I would cut through with a single slice. Its like I was sending blades through them without actual having a weapon.

At this point I was so far in the woods and and turned so many times I wasn't even sure where I was anymore. I continued running though however, I end up tripping and falling down a slope and into a creek. Luck would have it I only had minor scratches and nothing else. I get out of the creek and sit next to it bringing my knees up and resting my forehead on it and cry. To no one inarticulate I asked why had this happened to them. I denied that they both were dead, at least one of them had to of survived right? But my principal said both were. I would give anything to have this not be real.

I hear something whimpering to my left and my head shoots up and I look at it. Jacob was there in his wolf form, he was laying on his stomach with his head and ears down. He looked sad. I could still feel the tears running down my face and Jacob whimpered again. It was probably my eyes playing tricks on me but I could swear I seen him crying. That is impossible the guy who basically didn't want anything to do with me would be crying over me being upset? He didn't even know what was wrong.

I then realized my grandmother probably sent him after me since I just took off. I start to cry harder, this time feeling bad that I had just left my grandmother, she had just lost her son and here I was running off into the woods. I also felt bad that Jacob had to come after me, he shouldn't have to babysit me like this.

"Jacob, go away... its not safe... to be around me. I don't have control... of my powers.. and I really don't... want to hurt you." I barely get out between sobs. Jacob whimpers again but instead of doing as I say he starts to crawl towards me slowly. I watch him. His eyes locked on mine until finally his nose nudges my leg. Nothing had happened. No explosions, not random thing flying, no trees falling over. In fact my powers felt more in control the closer he got to me.

A few moments passed as we looked at one another and my crying had somewhat dulled. I slowly reach over and rub behind his ear which he closes his eyes and makes almost a purring sound of contentment. He likes that I was rubbing behind his ear. A slight sob escapes my lips and Jacob opens his eyes and looks up at me. He lifts his head and places it on my shoulder. I knew this was his way of giving me a hug. I wrap my arms around his neck, well what I could around is neck and I cry again. This time though I didn't feel like I was losing control this time I was able to get all my feelings out without worrying about the landscape around me.

I wasn't sure how long we stayed in that position but Jacob didn't move. He had come to help me, to comfort me. How he knew what to do I will never know, but it helped, mostly. Eventually though I became exhausted and it was starting to get dark out.

"Jacob, I am not sure were I am at... can you take me home?" I finally ask him my throat was dry and my stomach was growling, but I was still to upset to even want to pay attention to those needs, now I just wanted to sleep. Jacob nods his head and I slowly get on his back.

"Might not want to go so fast I might fall off..." I say while I yawn and lay on Jacob's back. A few stray tears falling from my face onto Jacobs fur. He starts to slowly walk back to my house. Somehow I was more exhausted then I thought and I ended up falling asleep on his back.

"I really don't mind staying here until she wakes up." I hear a muffled voice say. I open my eyes to be met with a ceiling. I look up at it confused for a moment not hearing the response from the other person. I look to my right to see that I am in my bedroom. But how did I get here? I sit up and look around.

It took my brain a few moments to unfog than I remembers what all happened. My parents. I could feel myself starting to cry again. And my body starting to shake in turn it started to make the house shake. There were footsteps heard coming up the stairs and the my bedroom door flies open and Jacob is standing there looking a bit panicked, probably because the house was still shaking. He rushes over to my bed and hugs me and the shaking stops. I cry into his chest, which I notice he doesn't have a shirt on, but do not dwell on it. He holds me until I stop crying.

"Ella, I know it doesn't mean much now, and it doesn't feel like it, but it will be okay." Jacob says still hugging me. I knew he was right on all accounts. It would be okay, some way, and I don't feel it now. I pull back from him holding me and look up at him.

"Do you still hurt when you think about your mom?" I ask him. He nods his head.

"It still hurts, not as bad, but it does. I don't think it will ever go away, but you learn to cope. And your friends and family that you have will help with that too." He says. I look down at my hands in my lap.

"I have my grandmother left, I don't have any friends. But I am sure you are telling the truth, it will get better, but for now... I don't know what to feel." I say

"Ella if you want I would be more then happy to be your friend. And as much as it annoys me so would Seth. I know that you are having some problems controlling your powers, but I trust you. I want you to be able to live life, even if you are feeling down or out of control I want you to know you can count on me to be there for you." Jacob says to me.

"Jacob, it's very nice of you to say and do that, but, I don't want you to feel like you have to just because something bad happened to me and I don't have anyone that likes me." I say honestly. He looks at me for a moment.

"Ella, I want to be your friend. Not because of what happened to you. When I seen you in the woods floating at first I thought I was seeing things. But then I understood. It made more sense why you stayed away from people, its like what I did when I first changed. That's why I was out of school last year, I didn't want to hurt anyone in case I lost my temper. But now that the threat is going that made me change into a wolf in the first place its easier to control. It does get easier to control and from the looks of it you has an amazing amount of it." He says. I look at him confused.

"What are you talking about I lost control. I was afraid by what it did to me, what if felt like." I say.

"You lost control away from the school though. You were able to control it. You put the safety of everyone else in the school before your emotions and you waited until you were far enough away to let it go." he tries to convince me.

"I shattered Mr. Hayes Picture frame..." I say. "I did loose control."

"Ella, try and convince me all you like but I know otherwise. You had control, you were able to stop yourself from doing more. I want to be your friend, so stop trying to convince me otherwise." He says with a small smile.

"Then why did you act like you didn't want to be seen with me at school after you found out?" I ask him and he looks at me confused. "At the lockers you didn't talk directly to me and when I looked at you in the cafeteria after Seth asked me to sit with you guys you seemed tensed, I knew you heard him so I though you didn't want me to sit next to you guys." I admit.

"You thought I didn't want you sitting with us? Ella that was far from the truth. I had a lot on my mind at the time about the pack is all." He says. Oh that did make more sense now. He is Alpha after all I am sure he has a ton of things on his mind that worry him or make him upset. "I'm sorry if I made you feel unwanted." He says.

"You wouldn't be the first to make me feel that way." I admit and he frowns.

"I will try my hardest not to do that again. And I will try my hardest to not let others make you feel that way either." I nod my head. He gives me a hug. Why he wanted to help me, and my mixed up emotional life I will never know, but it was nice having a friend again.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Strength. Something I felt like I was lacking lately. How was I suppose to move on from something as tragic as losing my parents? I knew some day they would leave me, but I didn't think that would be for another forty to fifty years. Not when I was seventeen. I still needed them. My dad to be there to scold me for something stupid a young adult does. To give my boyfriend, if I ever had one, the talk about how he will shoot him if he harms his baby girl. The girl talks I would have with my mom over simple things. They were going to miss so much. I was going to miss them so much.

A arm wraps around my back and pulls me closer to them. It was a unusual cold late September day as I stood in front of the two cases of ashes that held my parents and a picture of them together on first beach. Though it was cold I was still warm at the same time thanks to the person whose arm was around me. My parents had chosen before their death to be cremated and have the traditional funeral. Both people from the Makeh Tribe and the Quileute tribe were at the ceremony. Billy Black, who was the unofficial chief of the Quileute Tribe, lead the ancient ceremony. If we were to be living a little more then one hundred years prior, the tribe would have burned the bodies and sent the ashes into the ocean, with modern times it was the corners job to cremate the bodies we received the ashes and could do with them what we wanted.

After Billy said the final ancient prayer I stepped out of the arms of Jacob, who had been there for me a lot the past few days, and I take my mothers ashes and my grandmother takes my fathers and we walk to the edge of the ocean. I close my eyes trying to avoid crying but a few tears escape anyways. I kiss the top of the box that held my mother.

"I love you." I whisper to her, even though I knew she wasn't there and was unsure if she could hear me where she was. A strong breeze blows from behind me as I open her box. Her ashes instantly blow away from me and the beach and into the ocean. My grandmother does the same with my fathers ashes and his ashes mixes with my mothers as they blow in the wind.

I drop to my knees covering my face with my hand I start to cry. I am not alone for long. Jacob was there his arms wrapped around me. He rubbed my back gently in a soothing gesture trying to help me. I am not sure how long I am like that but eventually we had to move, the tide was starting to come in and my knees start to get wet. Jacob picks me up and start to carry me, to where I am not sure but I am grateful that he is doing this for me.

He sets me in his car and buckles me up and closes my door before going around to his side of the car. He pulls out of the parking lot. He drives me to my house in silence. He pulls into my driveway and he turns the car off. We just sit there in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry I have been so helpless lately, I am not a very good friend." I finally say. He looks at me.

"You are not helpless Ella, you lost two people you love very much. I understand how it feels and I am willing to be there for you through it all." He says. I nod not looking at him.

"Thank you, for everything you have done for me." I say. He reaches over and takes my hand in his and I look over to him.

"I will be here for you, whenever you need me." He says sincerity in his eyes. I smiles, my first genuine smile in a very long time. He gets out of the car and walks around to my side of the car opening the door for me. I get out and Jacob walks me up to my front door. I turn to face him

"I will call you if I need to talk to, if not then I will see you on Monday." I say with a frown. I really didn't want to wait that long to see him, but I didn't want to be a needy friend. He gives me a small smile.

"If you need me, don't hesitate to call, even if you just want to hang out or just want to talk." He says. I give him a small smile and hug him before entering the house.

The weekend was hard. I was able to make it through Friday only crying a little, I helped my grandmother around the house but I was unable to focus on studying for my powers. She said it would be okay for me to take a break until I was ready. Saturday was a bit harder, I didn't have much to do so I had more time to think, which was not the best thing for me right now. I tried doing homework that I had missed out from the week before, but I couldn't focus on it either. I ended up calling Jacob. He was more then happy that I called and he came over and we hung out and just talked. It was nice it really did help. He talked to me about my parents and thing that we had done throughout my life. I think he did it to help me try and cope, knowing that if I tried to forget and to bottle it up it would only hurt worse later.

He did eventually have to leave to do patrols and wolf things but I didn't mind. He had helped a great deal and I was able to get through Sunday by myself okay. However I dreaded Monday morning. I didn't want to face anyone at school.

I stood in front of the school like I did on the first day of school and looked up at it. The popular students were in their usual spot, the front entrance terrorizing anyone who wasn't them. I take a deep breath. I could do this. I start to walk up to the entrance, every step more terrifying then the last. I had got to the door without them saying anything to me. Unfortunately that didn't stop them.

"Hey look its smelly Ellie, the freak who killed her own parents!" One of the cheerleaders yell.

"Yeah they couldn't stand the abomination they made anymore and decided they only way to get out of it was to kill themselves!" One of the guys yell getting a laugh out of the group. Before I could get inside though I heard a scuffle and I turn around just in time to hear and see Jacob's fist make contact with the guys nose. He was holding the guy by his jacket collar and he looked lived. I was afraid that he was going to phase right there in front of them. Some of the other football players start to come after Jacob but Embry, Quil, and Seth comes up to the group with a glare. The football players knew, no matter how tough they thought they were, they couldn't take on all four of them, even thought there was triple them to the wolves.

"If I or any of my friends _ever_ hear any of you insulting Ella again, we will do much worse to you then I did to him." He says in regards to to the guy he had by the collar. He threw the guy at the group and they grabbed him holding him up.

"Oh please you can't like hit a girl." One of the cheerleaders say.

"No but I can." Leah says coming up to the group. "And trust me I would love to mess up your pretty little faces." she says giving them a glare.

"You don't even go to school here you cant touch us." The lead cheerleader says.

"This is my rez _princess_ , I am more welcome in this school then the scum like you are." Leah says. Before anyone else could say anything the principle comes up to the group.

"Do we have a problem here?" He asks.

"Not anymore, as long as you can keep your students from hurting other students." Leah says before walking off. The other pack members glare at the group as they walk away and towards me.

"You okay?" Jacob asks me as he walks up to me. I nod my head.

"You guys didn't have to do that." I say. Jacob gives me a smile.

"Yes we did. They are not going to hurt you anymore, not so long as I am around." He says. I smile. Seth comes up to me with a happy expression.

"Will you sit with us at lunch?" He asks me excited.

"If you guys don't mind." I say looking at Quil and Embry. They give me a smile.

"Oh we don't mind. As long as you don't mind me stealing your food." Embry says, Jacob growls at him. "Calm down dude only joking." Embry says in his defense. We all walk into school together.

Lunch was interesting to say the least. Quil and Embry were funny, Seth was very little brother like and full of questions. And Jacob, well Jacob was quiet, except the few times he jokes around with Quil and Embry.

"Hey Ella," Seth says near the end of lunch. I look at him giving him my full attention. "I have noticed that you walk alone from home to here, would you mind if I walk with you? You know since we live the closest together. I hear Jacob growl next to me and I shoot him with a confused look before responding to Seth.

"It's very nice of you to ask but no, I actually enjoy my walks home alone, its time or me to think" I say.

"Seth can I see you in the hall...Now!" Jacob says through clenched teeth. They get up and leave the cafeteria. I look to Quil and Embry.

"Is everything ok?" I ask them confused.

"Yeah Jake just doesn't like that Seth has a crush on you." Embry says with a smirk.

"What is there some weird rule that you guys can't crush on Jacob's friends that are girls?" I ask. Quil snickers and Embry's smirks grows.

"Yeah, something like that." Embry says but doesn't elaborate any further. The bell rang ending lunch and Jacob and Seth did not return. I didn't see Jacob again until the end of school.

"Hey what happened to you and Seth earlier?" I ask him curiously. He closes his locker a bit hard and I jump. I look back at my locker and start to gather my books. "Sorry to upset you..." I say quietly.

"I'm not upset with you Ella, Seth has just been annoying lately." Jacob says. I look over at him.

"Is it because he has a crush on me like Embry says?" I ask him curiously. He doesn't look at me. "I am going to take that as a yes. And I am not sure what weird rule you have about your pack mates not having crushes on your friends that are girls, but if it helps I don't like him like that. I am not sure I even like him yet, I don't know him, though from what I do know about him I don't see myself not liking him as a friend, just not in the more then friends way, if that makes sense." I say starting to ramble. I see the side of Jacob's mouth turn up a little. "So please don't be upset with him." I say.

"Fine I wont be mad at him." he says as I close my locker. I start to walk out of the school Jacob next to me. "Do you want a ride home? He asks me when we get in front of the building. I look at him confused.

"Don't you just _run_?" I ask him emphasizing the run to mean in wolf form. He laughs.

"We have to present ourselves as normal Ella." He says with a smile. I nod my head.

"Okay well where is your car?" I ask him as we walk towards the parking lot. He laughs.

"I only use the rabbit when I go on extensive trips, or for situations where I need to bring my dad with me. I use this for school." He says pointing to the motorcycle.

"Uhmm..." I say eyeing the motorcycle and then looking at Jacob. "Well I will see you tomorrow then." I say abruptly turning around and starting for my house I didn't get far he reaches out and grabs my shoulder gently to stop me.

"What don't you trust me?" He asks. I bite my bottom lip. He was being serious, I couldn't play it off as a joke. "Look its like riding on my back, just a lot slower. And I will not let anything bad happen to you I promise." he says. I look back over at the bike and then at him. My dad always said they were reckless but Jacob hasn't hurt me yet. I could trust him.

"Okay. I trust you." I say. He smiles and guides me over to the bike and gets the helmet out and places it on my head and fastens it. He helps me on the back of the bike and then gets on in front of me.

"Places your arms around me and hold on tight." I hear him say before he starts it. I wrap my arms around his mid section tight and I place my face into his back and close my eyes. We start to move and I tense up my grip on him gets tighter. "Calm down Ellie everything will be okay." I hear Jacob say over the motorcycle as we start moving. Somehow I do, I still keep a tight hold on him, but I relax and instead of being home in thirty minutes that day I was home in five thanks to my new friend.


	5. Chapter 4

***Quick Note* So I hope that everyone likes the story so far. This chapter has the legend of where Ella's power came from in it and i tried to keep it blended in with the one made up for the Twilight Saga as much as possible. I hope that everyone enjoys. I want to give a shout out to Rain girl 19 and C. E. Grey for the reviews so far. I greatly appreciate it and love the feedback! So please remember to Review!**

Chapter 4:

I am not sure what it is about autumn. It is my favorite season by far. It had the magical feel to it that you didn't feel every other season. Not to mention the assortment of colors were amazing. Don't get me wrong, I love the other seasons, but Winter had the relaxing feeling where you wanted to sleep all the time. Spring felt over the top incredibly perky and happy and the colors were just too soft. And summer felt like freedom, you can do whatever you want and be outside without worry about freezing to death, and because we lived in an area surrounded by forest we never had to worry about burning, though if you went to the beach you did. But autumn, it was the perfect season. At least in my opinion.

It just so happened to be my favorite month too, October, when the trees were in full bloom of color assortments. This year though, I wasn't feeling the magic. It could be because for the past month I have been battling with depression. I was getting better though. This is thanks to who I can now call best friend Jacob.

He could some how scene when I was starting to feel down, it was helpful a lot. But I sometimes wonder if it was because I was horrible at hiding emotions or if it was a wolf thing. One day during the beginning of the month I wanted to try practicing my powers again and it still didn't work properly. He could tell I was getting frustrated so he asked my grandmother if we could stop. We did and he held a conversation with me about what I knew about my abilities.

 _"Hey how are you feeling?" Jacob asks me sitting across from me at the kitchen table. I sighs still frustrated that I couldn't even get milk to pop up without being burnt, yeah don't ask me how you burn milk._

 _"I am horrible at this, seriously why would they gift someone like me with these abilities? Seriously burnt milk!" I say and lay my forehead on the table. I could tell Jacob was trying to refrain from laughing._

 _"Your still recovering Ellie. Try not to push yourself so hard." He says._

 _"Jacob you don't understand, I cannot cook, not even without powers, I hardly am able to make mac and cheese. And that's on a good day!" I say looking up at him._

 _"You can't be that bad." He says._

 _"I almost started a house fire while making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." I say seriously and Jacob busts up laughing. When he sees my serious face and stops laughing._

 _"Oh... you were telling the truth?" He asks seriously._

 _"Yep she put the bread to close to the stove where I was making soup and one thing lead to another and the smoke detector was going off." My grandmother says walking into the kitchen with her glass of apple juice. She washes the glass out._

 _"My telekinesis is acting up too." I say not looking at either person in the kitchen. I don't know whats wrong, its hard to even just brush my hair. I have to focus on it, really focus on it." I say._

 _"You didn't have to focus before?" Jacob asks._

 _"I use to be able to brush my hair and teeth at the same time while applying deodorant and perfume without even having to think to much about it. Sorry if its to much info." I say now thinking about how Jacob probably didn't want to know my morning routine._

 _"Did it start after your parents died?" He asks. This was one thing I liked about Jacob. He didn't try to hide reality from me, he had me face it, and he was always there to support me through it. I nod my head yes in response to his question._

 _"Maybe we should give you a few more weeks to heal before trying to do anymore." My grandmother says._

 _"I'm not injured grandmother." I say._

 _"Maybe shes right, maybe you are. It my not be a physical injury it could be a mental injury, and like physical injuries you need time to heal before you get back in the game. You will have to retrain like physical injuries needs therapy, but eventually you become just as good as before." Jacob says._

 _"You think I need therapy?" I ask him a bit hurt. I didn't think I was that bad._

 _"No I didn't meant that you needed it, it was part of the analogy. Sports related injuries need to go to physical therapy to regain the strength they once had, maybe you need time and someone, like me and your grandmother, to talk to and help you though this." He says. "Plus I don't charge, can't make promises about your grandma." He says with a smirk._

And true to his word Jacob has been there for me to talk with him. I sigh as I look into the mirror. Tonight I was going to the counsel meeting and Billy was going to tell the wolves of my legend. Then we were going to reveal my powers. I honestly wasn't sure what power I was going to show. They were all still pretty fuzzy.

"You look great you know." Jacob says from my doorway and I jump. I hear him chuckle and I turn to look at him with a slight blush.

"Thank you, but I am more worried about what everyone will think. I mean, I know I am a freak, but this is just going to prove it." I say. Jacob frowns.

"Your not a freak Ella. Please don't believe that." He says. I give him a small smile before I could respond though I was cut off.

"Kids its time to go!" My grandmother yells from the bottom of the steps. I take a deep breath and Jacob smiles at me.

"You will be fine, I will be right there with you." He says. I nod my head and him and I head down. He drives me and my grandmother to first beach. We get out just as the sun is setting and I notice the bonfire in the middle of the beach. I already seen Billy, Old Quil, Sue, and Charlie Swan sitting around the fire. I stop. Why was Chief Swan here? I couldn't revile myself with him here it would put him in danger too.

"He knows about the boys dear." my grandmother says eyeing Jacob a little annoyed. I gave Jacob a questioning look and he mouth a 'I will tell you later'. I slowly walk up to the group and Seth runs up to me and hugs me. Despite Jacob's warning at lunch that day a month ago, Seth still had a crush on me and still was a bit over friendly at times. I hug him back though to be nice. Jacob growls next to me and I pull out of the hug.

"Seth you can hang out with your sister tonight, that's an order." Jacob says with a growl. Seth looks at Jacob annoyed but walks over to his sister. I turn to look at him.

"You didn't have to do that you know." I say, He was still glaring after Seth but when he looks at me it vanishes.

"I just don't want him to try and take advantage of you." He says. I look at him confused.

"Jake he is a good guy I don't see him taking advantage of anyone. I know I lost my parents a month ago but when it comes to my relationships with people I don't need anyone to protect me. I may be still grieving but I am not blind or dumb from it." I say a bit annoyed. I walk away from Jacob and over to the fire by Quil and Embry, who probably heard everything, I am pretty sure that both pack could hear. I sat in between them. Jacob walks over to the other side of the fire and sat next to Sam.

The first hour was reports and tribal matters. The packs had not found any threats around lately. After the initial meeting was over Billy started to tell the tribal legends. How we were the decedents of wolves and how the men had magic to leave their bodies and control the winds and animals to their bidding. He briefly touched on Taha Aki and his story of transformation.

"During the peace time, when Taha Aki was in rule, his brother's wife had given birth to four girls, four very talented girls that as they grew demonstrated great powers. The eldest of the four had the ability to produce food. This helped with keeping the village feed throughout the winter time, allowing us to split our harvest between the Makahs and Hohs Tribes and continuing peace between the three tribes. The second eldest had the ability to heal. Whenever the spirit worriers bodies were wounded, weather it be while they were in the spirit world or in their bodies, she was able to heal them. The third born had the ability to move objects with her mind, this was particularly useful when hunting and helping defend the tribe. The youngest child had the ability to see both the past and the future. They made the first and last counsel of four."

"When they were near sixteen was when the attacks happened on the women by the cold ones. The eldest was kidnapped and killed being sucked dry by the male cold one. She was found by the wolf that had imprinted on her at which point he went insane and sacrificed himself to kill the cold one avenging his imprints life. He died from the injuries he sustained from the fight."

"The others reported this back to the now aged Taha Aki. They knew when the cold one's mate would arrived thanks to the youngest girls vision, but they were not prepared for what she brought with her. She had converted some of the local white men to become cold ones and she created a small army thinking she could take on the small wolf pack.

"What the cold women was not expecting was the powers of the remaining sisters. The healing sister had the ability to control the campfires around her along with freezing the ocean where some of the new cold ones were trying to attack from. She also was able heal the wolves getting wounded by the cold ones. The sister with the ability to move objects was able to create a safe haven for some of the tribe members to run to saving most of the tribe from being massacred.

The tragedy of the youngest is most heartbreaking. The youngest was the imprint of the third wife and Taha Aki son. She watched as he died, seeing his life draining from his eyes, and like the wolf who lost the older sister, the youngest girl lost her mind, and her ability. She was able to take on one vampire, but soon she was outnumbered and killed."

"The cold women in charge of the army found she was now outnumbers and made an attack at the healing sister knowing she was the one keeping the worriers alive. She rushed to the young woman and was able to snap her neck before the third wife had stabbed herself in the heart. Distracting the woman just long enough for Taha Aki to rip the cold women head off."

"The last sister, the one who saved who she could with her ability was devastated. So devastated that after that day she was never able to use her gift again. She went on to have three sons, but they never received the gift, nor did their children after them." Billy says concluding the story. Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Billy, why are we just hearing the story now?" Emily asks him.

"Because in recent years a decedent of the last sister had developed powers. All of the powers." My grandmother says.

"Who?" Seth asks.

"Me." I say quietly but everyone's head whip towards me. I felt small all of a sudden and I start to shake nervously.

"Calm down Ella no one will hurt you." My grandmother says to try and calm me from the other side of the fire. I take a deep breath through my nose and calm myself down.

"So what exactly is the point of telling us that she has freaky powers?" Paul asks and Jacob growls. Paul looks at Jacob with a smirk. "Oh is that so?" he asks giving Jacob a look I didn't understand.

"I wouldn't really call my powers freaking considering you can change into a giant wolf, which I am sure out of the bunch looks much more freaky then my powers, but that's entirely judged by the look of your face." I say. I hear Embry and Quil snicker next to me. Paul glares at me and his nostrils start to flare and he starts to shake.

"Oh calm down Paul you deserved that." Rachel, his imprint and Jacobs older sister says. Paul humphs and sits back obeying Rachel.

"So wait, can you show us your powers?" Jared asks. I look from him to Jacob and then to my grandmother. Both whom gave me encouraging smiles.

"Um, well they are not as strong as before but I can try." I say. I was nervous but I hoped that this would work. I hold out my hands to the fire and I close my eyes. There was a pop and several gasps. I open my eyes to be faced with a wolf, but not one of the guys. It was a wolf made of fire. It starts to come towards me crawling on its belly slowly like it was afraid.

"Be careful Ellie." My grandmother says. But I knew the creature wouldn't hurt me. I sat in front of my and I reached out and pet it. At the same time the wolf lift its head and made contact with my hand. I pull my hand back quickly with a small gasp expecting it to hurt or burn, at the same time the wolf whimpering back and lowering its head. But then I realized that I didn't feel pain at all. I reached out again and the wolf brought its head to my hand and it made contact again. The wolf felt warm and silky. I made almost a purring noise as I pet it, like Jacob did when I pet him before while in wolf form. Oddly as I pet it I felt myself calming down

"Cool." I hear Embry say. Out of the corner of I see him start to reach towards the wolf.

"Don't!" I say and the wolf growls at the same time looking at him. I look at it shocked. Everyone looked at it shocked.

"Maybe you should make it go away sweetie." My grandmother says as I look at here the wolf turns it head to look at here.

"Wait." Jacob says and I look at him so does the fire wolf. "The wolf reacts to your movements." Jacob says. I look from him back to the fire wolf, who looks at me. I raise my left hand and it raises its left paw. I move my hand towards the paw and when it touches there is a spark and a rush of wind strong wind around the campfire before the fire wolf disappears.

"What was that?" Embry asks next to me. I still was staring at the spot where the wolf was just at.

"I think that was her wolf." Sam says. Everyone looks at him. "We can change into the form because the wolfs spirits are in our bodies. Ellie is Quileute she has the gean just like us. Maybe she doesn't phase because her wolf can live outside her body." Sam says. I liked that idea. It was more of an explanation then I could give.

"But that has never happened before." I say.

"And its not in any of the legends that we researched." Sue says.

"Either way a fire wolf is bad ass." Quil says. I look down at my hands in my lap, at least no one wanted to hurt me and they understood. At least now I had a group of people who I knew would be there for me. But the fire wolf. That wasn't done on purpose. I was trying to have the fire grow. Maybe I was really a freak.


	6. Chapter 5

***QUICK NOTE* oh my goodness i am so sorry this came out so late then the others! I have had a lot going on around me involving family and what not and i haven't been able to write BUT this is my longest chapter yet! I hope that you enjoy and please Review!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Hey there." I hear. I look up from the paper I was writing to a happy looking Seth. It was the day before Halloween and everyone was supper excited for some reason. I never understood the holiday nor the hype for it. Seth sits across from me in the library. I was currently working on my English paper.

"Hey Seth. How may I help you today?" I ask him then look back down at my paper to finish the sentence I was writing.

"As you know tomorrow is Halloween." He begins and I look up at him. "And there is a big party and bonfire happening on first beach tomorrow. I was wondering if you would like to go with me, as my date?" He asks me looking at me hopeful. I sigh and place my pencil on the table.

"Look Seth. It's really nice that you ask me. But I can't." I say. I was going to have to let him know. "Your a really good friend, and I don't want that to change because I am going to be honest, I don't like you for more then a friend. Please don't be upset with me." I say worried that I had hurt him. He sighs. The smile gone.

"I understand Ellie. It hurts, but at the same time, I am glad you told me." He says. "I will see you around." He says getting up and walking away. I sigh. I felt bad that I had to hurt him like that. But at the same time I didn't want to lead him on. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and I gather my English notebook and book. I head to my locker to exchange it with my next classes.

The rest of the day went by uneventful. I had a bit of homework but nothing to overwhelming. When I get to my locker Jacob is already at his. I sigh remembering how Seth was upset and knew that Jacob would hear about it. I knew that Jacob didn't want Seth dating me but that wasn't why I rejected him. I open my locker.

"Hey Ellie." Jacob says looking around his locker to give me a smile. I give him a small smile back.

"How was your day? I missed you at lunch." he says. I smile a little. He knew how the first half of the day was since we had all of our classes together the second half, when it was our electives we did not have together.

"I was working on my English paper and I didn't want to risk Embry and Quil getting something on my paper. I was in the library." I say. "I seen Seth in there too." I added. I take a short deep breath before adding. "He asked me to the Halloween party on first beach as a date." I say. Jacob tenses up beside me and start to shake. "I didn't say yes. I told him no." I say quickly. This didn't stop Jacob from shaking though. I place my hand on his arm and rub up and down it soothingly trying to get him to calm down. Eventually he stops shocking.

"Thank you for calming me down. But Seth still needs to be punished. I told him as an Alpha order not to ask and he some how disobeyed me." Jacob says.

"I think I have hurt him enough." I say honestly. "When I rejected him, I let him know that I didn't see him in that way. I am never going to. He said he was glad I told him and that it hurt and to give him time." I say.

"You really think that stopped me with my pursuit for Bella?" Jacob asks me. Jacob had not told me the Bella story yet. I knew bits and pieces of it, but nothing in detail. I knew he was very upset and left for long periods of time. But the actual story no.

"I don't know Jacob, you have never really told me about Bella." I admit to him. He closes his locker and leans against it. Looking like he was contemplating something. I close my locker and throw my backpack over my shoulder.

"I want to tell you what happened. Will you come with me?" He asks. I nod my head yes and follow him outside the school. He looked around to see if anyone was watching before grabbing my hand and quickly entering the woods. Once we were out of view from the school Jacob let go of my hand. I stopped and he continued walking. Somehow I knew without even having to follow him that he wanted me to wait here while he phased.

When he returned he was in his wolf form and he laid down so that I could get onto his back. I jump up onto his back with less trouble then the two times I had done this before and I grab a hold of his fur. I lean down and bury my face in his fur on the back of his neck and the noise from is throat was a very clear laugh. He starts off running in directions I don't know. Within a few minutes we had stopped. We were at my meditation spot. I hop down off of Jacob's back and he goes into the woods to change back to human form. I get onto the rock where I normally sit to meditate and wait for him. He comes out dressed and comes over to sit next to me. We are quiet for a few moments.

"So Bella Swan?" I ask him.

"I am honestly not sure where to begin, and its no longer Swan its Cullen." His says their name like there was a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Maybe start from the beginning." I suggest.

"I suppose it started when we were little." He began. "She and I always hung out together. Our dads joked about us making mud pies together. That was before my mom died too. Then one day she wasn't there it wasn't until I was older that I understood that her mom and Charlie separated."

"A couple of years ago she moved back to Forks to live with her dad. Apparently her moms new husband was a baseball player and she didn't want to make Bella move around to much. I seen her a few times here and there, nothing to cement a best friends relationships at that point. Though to be honest I did want to get to know her more."

"She had ended up dating Edward Cullen. And during spring break that year she ran away because she 'got into a fight' with him. Come to find out the Cullen's had put her in danger." He says pausing.

"What kind of danger?" I ask him. Were the Cullen's part of the Mafia or something?

"The Cullen's are vampires. Supposedly good ones the ones with the treaty with our ancestors. But there was a small coven who came, they were hunters, and their leader wanted Bella's blood."

"Naturally she escaped alive, hardly thanks to the leach. He ended up leaving her after her 18th birthday. It drove her to a zombie like depression for months. Finally after several bad months Charlie threatened to send her to her moms unless she started interacting with people again."

"One day she showed up at my house with two junked motorbikes wanting my help to fix them up and to teach her how to ride. So we did just that. Weeks went by while we put the bikes back together and slowly she started to open up again, to smile. I started to fall in love with her." He admits. I feel a slight stab in my chest but ignore it.

"Then Alice Cullen shows up and declares if Bella doesn't go with her Edward was going to kill himself, and the messed up part was no matter how much I begged her she went anyways."

"When she got back from where Edward had gone, I guess it was some place in Italy or something, Bella took him back. Just like that. But I wasn't going to give up on her so easily. I did end up bringing the motorbikes back to the house to get her in even more trouble. It was a bad angry impulse that I kind of regret but not to much."

"Bella then got grounded for a few months and Charlie let me over to see her but not that often. And despite him not wanting her to date Edward she did. Once her punishment was over she was able to come and see me. And she still lead me to believe that she did care for me a great deal but she wanted Edward more. One day I ended up kissing her." He says. When he says that I feel my heart clench a little. I try to ignore it though and continue to listen to his story.

"Then what happened?" I ask to let him know I was still listening and wanted to know more.

"She broke her hand trying to punch my face." He says. I try not to laugh but it comes out anyways. I gain control of it quickly.

"I'm sorry that's not funny." I say. He smiles.

"Yes it is don't lie." He says with a smirk. I giggle a bit to get rid of my laughs and he smiles.

"So then?" I ask once I get the giggles out of my system.

"Edward of course found out, wasn't to happy. I gloated about it and rubbed it in his face. Thinking back on it now it was kind of a jerk thing to do. I still fought for her though. There was an army of new born vampires then that were coming after her. Thanks again to Edward. The woman who was after Bella who created the army was apparently the mate of the guy they killed who was after her before."

"The night before the army came we hid Bella in the mountains and a snow storm hit. I ended up staying in the tent with Bella and Edward to help keep her warm. Again I was a jerk and gave Edward a hard night by showing him images of Bella and I together intimately." I look at him confused.

"Wait how can you show him?" I ask confused.

"Oh Edward can read minds. Might have made things seem like more sense if I told you that at first." He says and I nod my head with a smile. "Well then next day was the fight and Bella didn't want me to go. So she told me that she loved me, and she asked me to kiss her so I did." He says and my heart squeezed just a bit more but I didn't let it show.

"After the main fight it seemed as though everything was good but a stray attacked Leah and I attacked it. Leah was not happy at all and the leech got the better of me and it smashed my ribs. Because we heal so fast my ribs did not heal correctly the tribe allowed Charlies on the territory to mend me since he is a doctor. I honestly do owe him. I hate to admit it but I like the guy hes really nice."

"After I healed I spent every waking moment trying to win Bella over and honestly it seemed like it was working. She seemed to hang out with me more, act flirty with me, she even tried to kiss me a couple of times but then Edward would show up and ruin it. Then one day I got the invitation to the wedding and I couldn't handle it."

"I ran away so far that I couldn't hear the packs thoughts anymore. She had lead me on, I couldn't understand why. I tried figuring it out why she would do that, why she chose him over me. Part of my reasoning was that she had no choice he had somehow brainwashed her into thinking that his life was so glamorous and that it was the only way. I even tried to force an imprint while I was gone, that didn't work at all. It seemed as though no one out there was meant for me."

"I was even more determined at that point I had to go back and do one more attempt at saving her. I showed up at the reception though it didn't go near anyone. Sam, Paul, and Leah came with me to make sure I wouldn't phase. I got to dance with her, that was when I found out that he was not going to change her that night. No his sick twisted self wanted to violate her before she was able to handle it." He say getting angry. He starts to shake a little and I place my hand on his arm. It helps him a little but he is still shaking. I take his hand and make it face palm up in my lap and I start to trace the lines on his hand gently with my fingertips. This does help calm him down.

"Thanks." He says. I smile and look up at him.

"Its okay if you don't want to tell me anymore you don't have to." I say to him.

"There is not much more to tell. I was depressed, really depressed, it was even affecting my phasing and duties. Then Bella came back. Charlie called over to the Cullen's when I got home one day. They told him that Bella was really sick and that it was highly contagious and he couldn't come see her. I thought that she had changed. It was worse. She was pregnant with the leeches kid and it was killing her."

"When she wouldn't get rid of the monster growing in her. I had to leave, I phased and ran to the beach where everyone had joined me in phasing. Sam decided that this was worse then a Cullen changing her and declared that we go and kill them all, Bella and her child included. That was when I decided I no longer wanted to be in his pack and I broke away. Seth followed first and then Leah, I think it helped Leah the most that it happened."

"Bella ended up having twins, a girl named Renesmee and a boy named EJ, well its short for Edward Jacob. Sam's pack came that night to kill them all, even my pack if he had to but two things happened that prevented that. Embry got past us and when he found the babies he was going to kill them. Except he imprinted on Renesmee." He says.

"And the second thing that happened?" I ask.

"Leah imprinted on EJ. Because of pack law, they couldn't be hurt, we cannot harm another pack members imprint. So Sam and his pack went home, but not without losing Embry and Quil to my pack."

"What happened to Bella?" I ask. He sighs.

"She changed. She became one of them. It was the only way that she would be saved from death. But honestly she would have been better off dyeing. After that a few more things happened. The kids grew at an abnormally fast rate but another vengeful vampire seen them, thinking that the kids were immortal children which apparently is against some vampire law a war almost broke out. The Cullen's gathered other vampires from around the world as witnesses to the kids growth and that they were not immortal children. We went up to the vampire kings or whatever they are and convinced them that the children were not threats. They left and that was that. Bella doesn't speak much to me anymore. I have tried but it seems like she no longer wants anything to do with me. Which in the long run it helped me heal." I had been subconsciously still running my fingers along the lines of his hands as he finished his story.

"Is that why you didn't come back last semester and waited for a new year to start before returning to school?" I ask curiously. He nods his head. "I'm sorry." I say looking down at his hand on my lap. He gets up of the rock and stands in front of me. He places his hand under my chin and lifts it gently making me look him in the eye.

"Please don't be. You didn't do it. You have been even a better friend to me then Bella ever was." He says. I shake my head.

"Jacob you have helped me heal like you helped Bella though." I say realizing it was true. He shakes his head no.

"You are completely different. Bella used me to get better, you have tried to push me away on more then one occasion. You are a lot stronger then her. You don't need me to make you happy. I see how you act when you hang out with the guys and I am not around. Your not depending on me for anything. It just so happens that I am your best friend." He says I smile and I hug him. He had made me feel much better about that.

"So you really think Seth will still have a crush on me and try?" I ask after I pull out of the hug. He shrugs.

"Seth's a smart kid, I think he will take the hint the first time. He may feel hurt for a few days but he will be fine. Its better then leading him on though because you don't want to hurt his feelings because I know first hand that it hurts worse." Jacob says. He holds out his hand to help me off the rock and I take it and as he pulls me off the rock we hears several screams. Jacob goes on guard instantly and stands between me and the screams.

"I have to go." He says and starts to run only phasing instantly a few feet away from me and starts running off. I hear him howl not to far away. Without thinking I take off running in that direction. I don't know what possessed me to do it but I did. After running for about five minutes I hear someone crying. I stop and look around under a rock near the stream I see a little girl. I run down to her. She looks at me scared for a moment.

"p-p-please d-don't h-h-hurt m-m-me." She says thought sobs. She couldn't have been more then three years old.

"It's okay I am one of the good people. I wont hurt you. I promise. I say holding out my hand to her. She backs away into the rock to get as far away from me as possible. I whisper a few encouraging words to her to try and calm her down, to trust me. She looks at it hesitantly for a few minutes. Slowly she started to come out from under the rock and I stay down at the same level as her so I do not scare her.

"Where is your mommy and daddy?" I ask her. She started to cry again.

"The mean lady with the red eyes she made them go to sleep." She says her blue eyes filling with tears once again. She whips her little runny nose and moves her black hair out of her face.

"Well I wouldn't says I was mean." Says a icy voice from behind me. Chills run up my spin from the sound. It was not a good feeling. I slowly turn my body and look at the person. I stand up and push the little girl behind me.

"Stay behind me." I say to the little girl. The vampire tilts her head with an amused smile on her face.

"You really think that a measly little human like yourself will hurt me?" She says the amusement from her face in her voice. I stood strong though I wasn't going to let her intimidate me. I knew what she was, the red eyes gave it away.

"I wouldn't underestimate me." I say. I hear a growl from behind me. Then someone jumped over my head. It was my fire wolf, my fire spirit. The vampire looked at it in shock. Then I heard his voice in my head.

'Ella! Be careful! I will be there soon!" I hear Jacob's voice.

'I don't understand how can I hear you?' I ask in my head.

'No time to answer that just don't get hurt or killed!' I hear panic in his voice. That vampire tries to step closer but my wolf was on her. She growled.

"Stupid human and her stupid pup are about to die all for a stupid baby." She says and she start to attack. But my wolf doesn't let her get past in fact she rushed the vampire and entered her through her chest. The vampire stops shocked and starts to scream. The fire is visible coursing through the vampires veins spreading throughout her body until she suddenly explodes in a fire. My wolf jumps out of the other side and walks around the burning body that has stopped screaming and was now a pile of ash. The fire wolf walks over to me and bows its head and I smile at it.

"Thank you." I say to her. She looks up and then to the little girl behind me who was peeking out from behind my leg.

"Would you like to pet the wolf?" I ask her. She looks up at me then back at the wolf.

"Will it hur me?" she asks me small tears still running down her face.

"No." I say knowing that the Wolf would not hurt her. She comes out from behind me and reaches her hand out. The wolf moves slowly closer until the girl and the wolf touches. The little girl giggles as she pets it and the wolf licks her.

"Can I keep her?" She asks me. I laugh but shake my head no.

"No she's kind of sort of mine." I say with a smile. In the next moment Jacob was next to us in his wolf form. He was looking between me and the wolf and the girl.

'What happened?' he asks me.

'My wolf took care of it, don't worry.' I think with a smile. My fire wolf walks up to his wolf form and looks at him for a moment. Then she gently bumps her nose to Jacob's wolf form nose and vanishes. A warm feeling suddenly washes over me and for some reason I feel much much more connected to Jacob. Like I didn't ever want him to go away. Like I couldn't breath without him. I could no longer hear his thoughts though which was good because I didn't want him hearing my confusing thoughts now. I lean down and pick up the little girl. She buries her face in my neck.

"Jacob, her parents were attacked and killed. She doesn't have anyone." I say. Jacob nods his head to his back for me to get on it. HI place the little girl on first before I get on behind her. She was nervous I could tell.

"It helps if you close your eyes. Jacob wont hurt you and we let anything else hurt you I promise." I say. She leans down and barriers her face in Jacob's fur. I grab Jacob's fur and he walks trying not to scare the little girl. Jacob carries me to my house. I get down first and then help the little girl down. I walk out of the forest with the little girl and take her into my house. Jacob followed me in after he had changed back. I have a feeling though that things were about to become much more complicated.


End file.
